


Play that song

by Apolloclover



Series: Perfectly in Sync [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, F/M, M/M, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Nico is stupid, Soulmates, Toy Story References, reyna is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: In which Nico di Angelo's soulmate is in a band. Reyna is understanding. Will has no idea what is going on. And the girls love to meddle.Also known as the soulmate au where if your soulmate sings a duet you are forced to join in.





	Play that song

Keeping his mouth shut was the only way Nico Di Angelo knew how to deal with his little ‘problem.’ All of his friends except for Reyna believed the act too. The only reason that Reyna knew was that it happened on a car ride when he had no way of escaping. Thankfully she was rather understanding, hence the reason she was his best friend.

 

What was the problem? A person who is idiotic and not able to  _ read _ may ask. But for the sake of not breaking the fourth wall and having Nico Di Angelo not outright call the theoretical reader an idiot, it must be said.

 

His soulmate was a singer in some kind of band or singing group.

 

That may not sound all bad but whenever somebody’s soulmate sings a duet, they are forced to sing along to it. The only reason that Nico knew his soulmate was a singer was that multiple times in a row one night every other week, he was singing duets he never even heard of.

 

Even during his downtime, his soulmate insisted on singing Elton John every day. 

 

Despite Reyna’s nagging, Nico never once attempted to find his soulmate through the duets he sang. It seemed futile after all since nearly all of their fans would be claiming that they were said singer’s soulmate.  Even though Reyna did not agree with not going to find the soulmate she still helped him cover for it.

 

All until the Grammys award show night happened.

 

“Hey Percy,” called Annabeth as she walked through the door. The green eyed boy smiled and went over to give her a kiss.

 

“Hello love,” Percy said in a posh accent. She rolled her eyes in response. “No?”

 

“Definitely not.” He laughed and kissed her again.

 

“Easy there lovebirds. Some people are allergic to affection and not to point anybody out I think Nico may be breaking out in hives.” Nico turned and threw a pillow at Leo.

 

“Reality check Leo. You haven't found your soulmate either,” Reyna smirked at him.

 

Grammy night was a tradition in their friend group. The group had agreed back in middle school to watch the show every year together in case their soulmate was on the television belting out a duet. Of course, nearly everyone already knew their soulmate so it was mostly just to keep tradition at this point.

 

Annabeth had met Percy when she was a volunteer nurse in high school. He had been in the hospital for a poisonous bite from gods know what and for some reason, he started to sing “at last I see the light” from Tangled. Needless to say, she took a month to forgive him.

 

Piper and Jason had known each other since she went into an exclusive dance club. Definitely a long story.

 

Hazel and Frank had been dating for four years before he finally got the courage to start a duet. Thankfully she joined in. Nico was actually still looking for a tuxedo for her wedding.

 

So it was just Nico, Reyna, and Leo left.

 

Annabeth was last to arrive at the party and after greeting her boyfriend she sat down between Frank and Percy

 

“Have they started yet?” Annabeth asked the group.

 

“Nah, you got here in time.” Percy smiled at her.

 

“Well I can't wait to hear that new band perform,” Leo said absentmindedly. He pulled a bag of Cheetos from his pocket that Nico didn't even bother trying to figure out how it fit.

 

“What new group?” Hazel asked.

 

“The Summer Solstice. They used to be a pretty small band but now they got a really popular song on the radio. Can't remember for the life of me what it is called.”

 

“Hey Nico, one of the could be your _soulmate_ ,” Piper teased gently. He just flipped her off then laid down on Reyna’s lap.

 

“That is no way to treat your elders,” scolded Piper. Nico didn't even need to look up to know she was smirking.

 

“It is eight months Piper.”

 

“Still older.”

 

Nico just rolled his eyes and focused on the screen. He saw Dionysus appear on the screen, all ready to kick off the award show. “Show is starting.” He called. All the couples bickering in the background died away. Nothing like an award show to get people to shut up.

 

The show went pretty smoothly up until Dionysus decided to announce the “up and coming band Summer Solstice.”

 

The left of the stage lit up to four figures standing with everyone hiding their faces with a mask. There was a keyboard, percussionist, and guitarist along with somebody on the saxophone. A pretty regular band so Nico thought nothing of it.

 

Until the girl on keyboard started singing.

 

_ Maybe just maybe there could be a chance _

 

_ Love may start with a kiss but ours was with a glance _

 

_ We keep walking in circles all around _

 

_ We won't even stop until we touch the ground _

 

Her voice was really good and Leo seemed like he was enjoying it but then his face went pale at the last note. “Shit.”

 

Nico stared at him quizzically but then saw Leo open his mouth.

 

“ _ Oh darling can't you see _

 

_ You are the only one for me _

 

_ I'm not the best for you but I will try _

 

_ Cause when I'm around you I can fly” _

 

Leo sang perfectly in time with the boy on the guitar. Nico saw the terror on his face and was about to start laughing. Unfortunately, he felt the words bubbling up. The chorus.

 

_ Running running running _

 

_ All around all these strange new feelings _

 

_ Try to understand, that I will need for you to hold my hand _

 

_ But even though I can't comprehend _

 

_ I can already feel that this won't be pretend _

 

_ My dear best friend. _

 

A guitar solo started and Nico and Leo stared at each other in surprise.

 

“Are you soulmates?” Jason asked quizzically.

 

Reyna rolled her eyes, “no idiot. Their soulmates are in the same band.” Everyone went quiet and Reyna’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit, their soulmates are in the same band.”

 

Nico was about to argue but he had to start singing almost instantly. Even though he had to keep the song wording and tune going Nico made sure that everyone knew that by laughing they were signing their own death sentence. Mainly by his glare.

 

“Now that Nico and Leo have finished their truly stunning duet we need to figure out how to let their soulmates know who they are.” Annabeth had a pen in her hand and was writing down thoughts and sketching out plans.

 

“What, no.” Nico protested in time with Leo.

 

Leo raised an eyebrow and continued. “Look, I've known for a while my soulmate was in a band but you have to realize that we can't just show up. Thousands of people have already tried to do it I bet and they are bound to be sick of it.”

 

Nico nodded in appreciation. “Wow, Leo. Looks like you have some brain cells.”

 

“Nonsense!” Percy chirped. “I think that I know the girl in the band. I just need to look up her name.” The boy pulled out his phone and started to type.

 

“I'm sure they will know for certain who you are,” Hazel said kindly. “After all you can make him sing at will.”

 

“Well, I don't sing unless forced to. Okay?” Nico growled at the ground.

 

“I only sing toy story.” Leo said, “maybe if I mention a song they sing a lot she will know?”

 

Percy swore on the other side of the room. “Yeah, I know her.”

 

“What?” Leo and Annabeth asked in unison.

 

“Remember how I had to dump my current girlfriend cause of Annabeth.”

 

Annabeth cursed. “Calypso?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Calypso?” Leo squeaked. “Is this some kind of punishment?”

 

“Why?” Percy asked.

 

“I may or may not be a horrible person who fell in love with my friend's girlfriend even though she hated me?” Leo said. His eyes darted to the exit. "Is this bad karma that I' destined to be with somebody who hates me?

 

Percy just laughed, “dude she didn't hate you. The only reason that she took the break up so well after what I did to her was cause she confessed to having feelings for you. Then she told me she had joined a band and was leaving in a week.”

 

Leo gaped at him, “do you still have her number?”

 

“Maybe. But if I did then you should know it is only for emergencies.”

 

"This _is_ and emergency." Leo jumped, "I gotta take a shower!" He ran into the other room and started screaming a song. “ _ You got a friend in me _ .”

 

Percy laughed again. “I'll call her after the show. She may not answer cause I may or may not have broken up with her after we had sex.”

 

“Too much information Perce,” complained Jason.

 

+++

 

There were times when Nico questioned attending a school like Boston University. There was a lot of people, classes were difficult and getting time to ask a teacher about anything was a pain. However, things were all a little brighter whenever  _ he  _ was there. Not that Nico would ever admit it.

 

“Hey death boy,” muttered a voice in his ear. Nico most certainly did not jump, thank you very much.

 

He whipped around and glared at him accusingly. “Look who crawled out of the gutter.” Nico tried to ignore the joy rising in his chest in favor of enhancing the feeling of neglect. “Where the hell have you been for the past week.”

 

Will looked guilty. “I was going to text you really. My mom was really sick this week and I was a complete mess.”

 

Nico frowned at that. Will’s mom was always really sick, causing him to constantly skip class. Nico was concerned at this point about what exactly it was that she had. Cancer? Alzheimer's? A really bad case of asthma? Will wasn’t telling him and Nico didn’t want to ask so for all he knew it could be dandruff.

 

“I’m assuming she is better now?” He asked, turning back to the Professor as he walked into the room.

 

“Yes,” Will nodded in his peripheral vision. Nico’s phone beeped and he pulled it out to see Leo’s name on his screen.

 

**Leo. Received 10:27**

 

**Help.**

 

Nico rolled his eyes and punched in an answer.

 

**Nico to Leo. Sent 10:28**

 

**I swear if u set the bed on fire again Im not helping u**

 

His phone beeped soon after.

 

**Leo. Received 10:30**

 

**No, seriously. Percy got Calypso to agrree to meet me. Any chance you wanna meet yours and share the burden?**

 

**Leo. Received 10:30**

 

**agree***

 

**Leo. Received 10:31**

 

**And that was ONE TIME!**

 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Nico growled.

 

**Nico to Leo. Sent 10:33**

 

**No chance**

 

“What is wrong?” Will asked in concern.

 

“Leo.”

 

“He set the bed on fire again?”

 

Nico snorted as his phone went off again. He groaned and pulled out his phone ready to yell at the idiot through text.

 

**Reyna. Received 10:36**

 

**Im totally on ur side for this but y dont you want to meet ur soulmate? Percy said he can do it.**

 

He frowned at his phone in surprise. Reyna had been the only one at this point who hadn’t pestered him about meeting his soulmate yet. Losing her from his side was surprising.

 

“That is not your Leo frown, what’s up?” Will nudged him. Concern filled his expression.

 

Nico scoffed, “I don’t have a Leo frown.”   
  


“Changing the subject to avoid confrontation again.” Will said. Nico glared at the other boy’s cool face, daring him to press the issue. When Will didn’t back down he sighed in defeat.

 

“I may or may not have discovered who my soulmate is and my friends are pressuring to meet them.”

 

Will’s entire face went guarded. “Oh. So you haven’t met them but you know who it is?”

 

“I don’t know  _ who  _ they are exactly but I do know how to get in contact with them.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was watching a live television thing and they performed a duet which I joined in on. Unfortunately, it was in front of my friends and miraculously I have the  _ weirdest  _ friend group in the world because Percy actually knows how to contact them.”

 

“Oh, well congratulations.” Will sounded off.

 

“What is wrong?” Nico asked.

 

“Nothing, the class is starting.” Nico accepted the answer but it didn’t escape his notice for how the rest of the class Will didn’t look at him once and after it was done, he left without a word.

 

+++

 

A week later, Leo was nervously fidgeting beside Nico and Percy. Reyna had gone to the bathroom so nobody there would be rude enough to tell him to calm the fuck down. Well, none that would  _ work _ . Reyna was much more fear inspiring than Nico was and Percy, although he pretended otherwise, was too soft to scold somebody in need of comfort.

 

They were in a small cafe called  _ Sunny Morning  _ that was way too perky for Nico’s taste. The person that they were waiting for was three minutes late.

 

“Hey Leo, I’m sure everything is okay. You know she is probably busy.”

 

“Busy? Of course I know she is busy.” Leo bounced a bit in his seat while looking around the place then turned back to Percy. “Why would I even be slightly important to fit in the schedule when she is so busy.” Leo stood up and grabbed his coat. “She probably isn’t even coming so I should just go. No point in waiting for somebody who isn’t even going to show up.”

 

Leo turned around and bumped right into a girl. She had dark almond eyes and caramel hair tied into a braid. Her white blouse was ruffled from the wind and a look of panic was on her face.

 

“Hey! Watch where you are going!” Leo said on instinct before freezing and staring at her.

 

The girl scowled. “You walked into me you know. How about you watch where you are going. Now if you  _ excuse me _ I have somebody I’m late to meet.” She turned and looked at Percy. The scowl on her face spread into a grin that would make you think that he was her fiance returning from the war. “Percy!”

 

“Hey Calypso.” Percy smiled and stood up to hug her gently.

 

She pulled away and turned to stare at Nico, “sorry about my being rude to that idiot, and about being late. This is not the first impression I wanted to give you.”

 

“Hey sunshine, I’m right here you know,” Leo protested.

 

“Do  _ not  _ call me sunshine,” Calypso responded. She turned back to Nico and smiled, “I don't know if you remember me.” Calypso looked him up and down, "you have certainly changed.

 

“Nico,” he shook her hand, “and as much as it means to me that you care about Leo’s friends liking you I assure you that I’m not the one you have to impress. Jason, Piper or literally anybody except me is going to be your harshest critics.”

 

Calypso tilted her head in confusion, “you aren’t Leo?”

 

Nico shook his head and grinned wickedly, “nope not your soulmate. Maybe you should ask idiot over there how much he likes Toy Story.”

 

Her eyes widened as she whirled around to look at Leo, “oh hells no. This is not funny. I did  _ not  _ say you could get hotter while I was gone.” Leo frowned at her but Nico just laughed.

 

He leaned into Percy, “oh this is going to be good.” Percy tried to repress a smile but Nico could see it starting.

 

+++

 

“Oh my gods do they ever stop _  arguing  _ Frank,” Hazel shushed him but the question was on her face as well.

 

“You don’t room with him,” Nico responded darkly. He shuddered as he remembered walking in on them. About two weeks after meeting they had been arguing when Nico left to take his chemistry exam. They appeared to be getting along when he returned though.

 

“What do you-” Hazel went to ask.

 

“Don’t ask.” Frank and Reyna interrupted Hazel. Nico frowned, disappointed in not being able to traumatize Hazel as he had her fiance and best friend. He threw a french fry at Reya who deftly caught it in her mouth.

 

“Speaking of soulmates,” Hazel grinned wickedly. “When are you going to meet Mr. Mysterious?” Nico glared at her and pointedly stared at the wall. After Leo and Calypso had, for the most part, hit it off the rest were convinced meeting his soulmate would go even better. Clearly, they had not met him.

 

“Yeah Nico,” said Reyna dryly, “when are you going to meet Mr. Mysterious. After all, you haven’t even given us a reason why you  _ don’t  _ want to meet him.”

 

“You know why Reyna.”

 

“No, I really don’t anymore actually.” Nico looked up in surprise. “I could understand it before when we had no idea and it would have been impossible to make contact with them in fear of seeming like just another fan. I can’t understand now why you don’t want to meet him now that there is a chance to meet fall and love and have fabulous gay sex.”

 

“That’s my brother Reyna,” Hazel said, scandalized.

 

“Step-brother if you keeping pushing it.” Nico shot back.

 

“No starting a new argument, I want to know and if you don’t tell me I will scream in the middle of this restaurant.”   
  


Nico’s blood ran cold. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“It’s because I think I’m already in love with somebody else, okay?” He rushed it out in hopes of them not noticing and to make sure that Reyna didn’t follow through on her threat. Immediately after he said it though, he realized exactly how much worse confessing was.

 

Frank, Hazel, and Reyna stared at him silently. Hazel was fanning her face. Frank was sitting with a french fry half stuck in his mouth. Reyna looked as if Nico just confessed to killing a man.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Reyna broke the silence. He opened his mouth to deny it but the bickering duo was walking back from the bathroom.

 

“Heya Neeks,” Leo said brightly. Nico glared and grabbed the last fry in the basket in front of him. “Okay, I walked in at the wrong time didn’t I?” Hazel stopped fanning her face and Frank resumed chewing on his food, both pointedly not looking at anybody.

 

“What’s wrong?” Calypso asked gently. She looked to Nico in question. Despite his earlier assurances that he was the last person she needed approval from, Calypso still made it her goal to get Nico to like her and at some point accidentally became her favorite person out of Leo’s friends. Well, so far at least. She hadn’t met Piper yet.

 

“We finally found out why Nico doesn’t want to meet his soulmate,” Reyna said.   
  


“You know who Nico’s soulmate is?” Calypso asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, but he is too in love with somebody to meet him.”

 

Calypso surprisingly did not freak out like everyone else did. “Yeah, my friend in the band has been neglecting meeting his because he loves somebody else.” She noted Reyna and Nico’s looks of surprise. “Soulmates means you are meant for each other it doesn’t mean you  _ have  _ to be with them though. You can love other people. My uncle Prometheus’ soulmate was abusive so he married somebody else.”

 

Leo pouted, “does that mean you are leaving me for your sexy bandmates?”

 

“Nah, you grew on me. Like mold.”

 

Nico could see a new argument starting up but he had a question before it started. “Which friend?”

 

“Oh, the other singer in the band. I can’t say his name because he wants to remain anonymous so he can finish school without too much publicity.”

 

Nico grinned widely, “seriously?”

 

Calypso stared at him in concern, “are you okay? Your face is making this weird shape.”

 

“Shut up,” Nico said dropping the smile. “Wait, your friend knows who his soulmate is?”

 

“They got a call from a girl saying the name of the song he keeps singing. It is his way of making sure if somebody claims to be his soulmate that they can’t lie. But like I said, he is in love with somebody else so he is going to just pretend he never got the call.” She shrugged, “what a person doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” Calypso reached over and stole a sip of Nico’s drink. “It was almost right after I met Leo too which is something I found funny.”

 

Nico flashed a look at Reyna. “Yeah. Really funny. Hey Reyna, can we talk for a minute?”

 

“Sure,” Reyna shrugged and walked over to follow him outside. Before leaving she turned around, "when the waitress comes tell her I want a Ring Around Cheeseburger with extra hot sauce and no pickle and Nico wants a boring hamburger with no mustard.”

 

Once outside he turned to her, “did you seriously get Percy to help you call him?”

 

She arched an eyebrow, “no? You told me not to and as much as I disagree with you I wouldn't go behind your back.”

 

“Oh,” Nico felt guilty for assuming she would betray him like that. “Well if you didn't do it then who did?”

 

“No clue. Just like I had no clue you were in love with somebody else.” She grinned widely, “is it the boy in anatomy?”

 

Nico glared at her to hide his panic. “No, why would you think that. I was joking about loving somebody else. I really just don't want to meet my soulmate. Why are you going after me, Reyna.” He said all of that in one breath. Afterward, he mentally slapped himself for being so obvious.

 

“So it _is_ Will.” Nico rolled his eyes at her smug expression and shrugged in annoyance. Reyna’s smug grin spread into a smile. “You really do love him, don't you? This is a miracle, now I  _ have _ to meet him.”

 

It wasn't surprising that she wanted to meet Will, but Nico was firmly against it. He had accepted long ago that he was in love with Will and had accepted the fact that Will would never love him back long before.

 

If Reyna met Will she would be her usual terrifying self and he would continue to avoid Nico as he had been since Nico told him about his soulmate. Despite how horrible it felt to see Will and know he couldn't ever have him he still craved spending time with him.

 

“No Reyna,” he begged. But her mind was made up.

 

“I'll actually attend the class next week. Sit right next to you?” She grinned wickedly. Nico groaned and his face in his hands. “Come on I think the waitress is gonna be back soon.”

 

+++

 

“Will, I apologize in advance for any harm that comes to your person in the next three hours.”

 

“What?” Will looked at Nico in shock and confusion. The shock turned into anger but the confusion remained. “What the hell Nico? You don't talk to me all week and the first thing you say is  _ that? _ ”

 

Nico blinked in surprise. Wasn't Will the one avoiding him?

 

“Hey blondie,” drawled a girl walking up to them. “Name is Reyna.”

 

“Reyna?” Will asked. “As in  _ the  _ Reyna? As in locked Nico in a closet for two days because Nico refused to wear anything but black and refused to let him out unless he had color on?”

 

Reyna smiled, “Nico told you about that?”

 

“Of course. You are my hero.” Will sounded so serious that Nico groaned. Leave it to Will to see Reyna as a hero rather than a tormentor.

 

“Well somebody had to do it. I was just the least likely to be killed afterward.”

 

Will smiled, “so how do you know my name?”

 

“Nico won't shut up about you. Of course I know your name.”

 

“I do not talk about him that much,” protested Nico.

 

“Really? You don't talk about me to you friends?” Will frowned.

 

“No no, I didn't say that,” Nico said nervously. “I just said I don't talk about you all the time. I totally mentioned you to my friends. Reyna knows who you are.” There he goes rambling again. Will seemed pleased though which was good. Reyna's smug expression wasn't as good.

 

Nico managed to sit through the whole class ignoring Will and Reyna's little side conversations until he heard the ‘s’ word.

 

“So did Nico tell you about his soulmate?” Reyna asked. Nico tuned in, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious.

 

“Yeah. Said it was some band he heard on a television program.” Will sounded closed off.

 

“On a television program, you say? Well did he say that it was on the Grammys?”

 

Will was quiet before speaking up, “so he is soulmates with somebody really famous? Has he tried reaching out?”

 

“That is the part I don't get. He hasn't. Well, I didn't get it until a couple hours ago.”

 

“What happened a couple hours ago.”

 

“Spoilers.”

 

“I have no patience for River Song.”

 

Nico could almost hear Reyna's smile. “Well, my other friend learned his soulmate at the same time you know. Everyone was worried they were soulmates for a moment but then they realized it was Leo and Nico. That is something that wouldn't happen even with the strongest alcohol.

 

“Leo? The one who set his bed on fire?”

 

“That's the one. We thought he and Calypso would strangle each other at first but they seem to work.”

 

“Calypso? That his soulmate’s name?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That's really funny. My friend-” Will trailed off.

 

“What is it?” Reyna asked.

 

“Nothing.” Will changed the subject and Nico lost focus. The rest of the class was just a lecture with Reyna and Will chatting idly in the back.

 

After the class Will leaned over and whispered in Nico’s ear. “Can we talk outside. As much as I like Reyna I don't want her eavesdropping.”

 

Nico did  _ not  _ jump at the sudden noise and nodded. “Sure.” Will led him outside and to the men's room across from the lecture hall.

 

“Reyna told me you don't want to meet your soulmate.” Will cut right to the chase.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So, why not? Your soulmate could be the most amazing person in the whole world. Don't you want to give him a chance?”

 

Nico froze, “who told you my soulmate was a guy?”

 

“Reyna told me.” Will said smoothly. But Nico knew it was a lie.

 

“No, she didn't. I was listening.” Nico backed away from him uneasily. “Have you been stalking me?”

 

“What? No of course not.”

 

“Then how did you know my soulmate was a guy?”

 

“Because Calypso is my friend.” Will blurted.

 

Nico froze, “so you know who the other singer of the band is?”

 

“Of course I do.”  Will looked at Nico as if he was crazy.

 

Little did he know Nico’s whole world was crumbling. There was no way he could ever have Will now. Will was friends with his soulmate which meant Will would never forgive him for rejecting his friend for Will. He had already accepted a while ago that he couldn't have this amazing person but now the little glimmer of hope Nico had was now gone.

 

“I have to go,” Nico choked. He ran out before Will could see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes.

 

+++

 

“Okay, what is wrong with you?” Annabeth asked. Nico looked up from his notes in surprise.

 

“How did you get in my room?”

 

“Leo let me up. Now, are you gonna explain why I have been getting calls from the famous William Solace and from Reyna?  _ Calls _ Nico!”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Maybe because we have been trying for weeks now to get you two to hook up and he is saying that you are ignoring him.”

  
Nico stared at the blonde across from him in surprise. He only talked about Will with Annabeth once and it wasn’t even that pleasant. “What do you mean you have been trying to hook us up?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “did you honestly think you fooled us with your flimsy excuse. We just let it be because we are nice like that.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m here to fix whatever is wrong with you because seeing you acting like a zombie bothers me and everyone else. Also, Reyna is stress eating because she thinks she ruined your and Will’s relationship.” Annabeth thought for a minute before adding, “don’t tell anybody that. She would kill me.”

 

“What do you suppose you need to fix?” Nico asked out of spite. That bubbly feeling in his chest rose and he fought to keep it down. Annabeth noticed his choked expression and went to the old-timey radio Leo kept on his radio dresser. Before she got to the right channel though, it came out.

 

_ Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air _

 

_ Okay, screw you _ . Nico thought at his soulmate.  _ I don’t need this from you right now.  _ Apparently, they didn’t get the message.

 

Nico heard a familiar voice over the radio.

 

_ If I should die before I wake _

_ It’s 'cause you took my breath away _

_ Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh _

 

_ Calypso _ . Nico smiled. She sounded so good without all the autotune and special effects on her voice. Another voice came across as well, his soulmate.

 

_ I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _

_ My heart won't move, it's incomplete _

_ Is there a way I could make you understand? _

 

Without all the effects on his voice, the other man sounded just as different as Calypso did in comparison to Grammy night. His voice was melodic and sweet, blending with Calypso’s naturally. But that wasn’t the part that stood out to Nico.

 

The familiarity of the other nudged at Nico’s memory. Why did he sound like somebody he knew? Had he already met his soulmate? Was that why Will was confused when Nico said he didn’t want to meet Mr. Mysterious. Was Nico  _ friends  _ with his soulmate. He wouldn’t know, he never even looked up what he looked like after discovering his existence.

 

As he finished singing the song he went over to his computer, too invested to notice Annabeth leaving. In the search bar, he typed.

 

**summer solstice band lead singer**

 

All the results came back with just Calypso and his soulmate wearing his mask, as always. He groaned and leaned back, putting his face in his hands, finishing the last notes of the song.

 

_ And that was my good friends William and Calypso doing their acoustic cover of No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown live, here in the studio. Stay tuned for more on acoustic sunrise. _

 

Nico froze at the name the guy announce.  _ No way in hell _ . He thought to himself. The time it took to pull out his phone and dial the number seemed to be an eternity.

 

“ _ Hello?”  _ The person on the other end of the line seemed uncertain.

 

“Reyna,” Nico rushed out, “can you please come over as soon as possible?”

 

+++

 

“This is a stupid plan,” Nico muttered under his breath. After hyperventilating to Reyna for ten minutes she verbally slapped him and made him come up with a plan. Apparently, everyone in the friend group had known who Will was, thanks to Calypso. The only two who hadn’t know about Will and him being soulmates was, well, him and Will. Reyna had decided to take action when she found out her ‘friend’ in the story was actually said, blond moron.

 

Long story short - she intervened, he panicked, Will felt guilty, Will tried to call, Nico still was panicking, Calypso told Annabeth about their impromptu live radio performance, Nico found out, Nico continued to panic.

 

Now, they all seemed to think it was up to Nico to salvage everything in a mess that wasn’t even completely his fault. Hence the reason he was nervously sitting in front of Will’s house. He toyed with the piece of paper in his hand and tried to convince himself not to run, and to ring the doorbell.

 

“I can’t do this,” Nico muttered to himself, turning away from the door.

 

He heard it open behind him. “Nico?” Surprise colored the tone.

 

He turned around. “Oh hey Will. I was just leaving.”

 

Will fully stepped out of the house, arms crossed. “Is that all you are going to say to me?”

 

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Nico asked nervously.

 

“Maybe tell me why you don't want to give me a chance? I'm your soulmate, Nico.”

 

Nico flinched at the word ‘soulmate’ reflexively. “I didn't know until your radio performance with Calypso.”

 

Will blinked in surprise, “but I thought you knew and that was why you didn't want to try and talk to me. I thought it was  _ me _ .”

 

“Well,” said Nico carefully, “you weren’t entirely wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

Nico sighed and gestured to the doorway, “can we talk inside please?” Will tensed but pushed open his doorway. Nico scooted in before Will could change his mind.

 

“Well?” The blonde gestured for Nico to talk.

 

“I refused to meet you because I had feelings for you.”

 

“Of course,” Will said sarcastically, “that makes perfect sense.”

 

Nico covered his face in embarrassment. “I mean I had no idea you were the singer. I like  _ you  _ Will not  _ celebrity _ Will.”

 

Will was quiet for a while so Nico looked up in concern. Will’s smile was positively radiant, glowing like the sun. “That is probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

Nico arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Well, I  _ have _ had people outright confess their love and promise everything they had and everything they were before-”

 

“Dick” Nico mumbled as he punched him.

 

“-but yes. Coming from somebody I actually love that really is the most romantic thing I have ever heard.”

 

Nico fought to keep his smile off his face. “You are an asshole and I hate you Will.”

 

“Changed my mind  _ that  _ is the most romantic-  _ ow.”  _ Nico grinned in self-satisfaction as Will rubbed his arm. “Just for that I am gonna sing.” He opened his mouth to start singing and Nico shut him up the only way he could think of on the spot.

 

Will’s mouth tasted like lemons, coffee, and hope.

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Just wondering, Calypso said you got a call from somebody saying the name of our song. Who was it?”

 

“Some girl named Piper I think?”

 

“PIPER!”

 

_ Don't go breaking my heart. _

_ I couldn't if I tried. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hope you enjoyed the story!!! I'm considering making this a series of one-shots in this universe for each of the pairings and maybe add in a little Reyna story set after this one. The next one I would write would be up to you guys so comment which one you want! (if you want a series of course)


End file.
